


Gone

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [14]
Category: Warframe
Genre: apostasy prologue spoilers oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: [spoilers for apostasy prologue!] Max hears the news about the Lotus.





	Gone

At first, it was just a headache. Quick onset, relatively mild, mostly inconveniencing. It remedied itself after a short while, but something felt off, afterwards. Like something was missing now, something had changed majorly.

She pushes the feeling aside for now  
-+-+-+-+-  
It’s not until a few days later that she finds out what had changed.

“Supposedly, the Lotus has left the Tenno. Just up and left them. They’re likely vulnerable now.”  
The commander ponders the information for a brief bit. “We’ll talk about it later, once we know more.”  
-+-+-+-+-  
“How much of that did you hear?”

She doesn’t answer out loud, still stunned into silence at the news, just gives a dejected shrug of a shoulder.

“I take it you did not know about this, then.” The commander presses.

She silently shakes her head in response.

It’s later, just the commander and her in their quarters.

“They say it happened a few days ago. Did you at least notice anything off?”

“Yeah,” she answers meekly, “I got like a… weird headache. Not like a normal one. It felt like something was off, like you said. I just shook it off at the time. Now I know what it was about,” she finishes, idly fidgeting with a buckle on her armor.

“That must have been when she disconnected.” The commander goes on, quieter. “Do you feel alright now, relatively? Physically?”

“Yes,” she nods slowly.

“I understand that it was jarring to you,” he goes on, “Do you want to know the specifics of what happened?”

Her shoulders slump. “Might as well.”

“Do you remember Ballas?”

Her body instantly tenses, her face twisted into a deep scowl. “Yeah? What about him?”  
“He’s back. Supposedly he’s the cause of the Lotus’ absence; he’d convinced her she was Margulis and disconnected her, so she would be able to leave.”

He receives a blank, stunned stare.

“Like I said, I figured it would be upsetting to hear. Contrary to other commanders and their platoons, I’m not going to be displeased if you would like to sit the next mission out.”

“No, it’s alright, I can—”

“Maxis,” he interrupts. “You’re going to be distracted, thinking about it.” He gives a knowing stare. “I already said I wouldn’t be upset. This next mission does not require the whole squad, so you would not be in the barracks alone.”

They both sit in silence, letting her mull over the onslaught of information.

“Okay,” she answers finally, giving another dejected shrug.

He claps a hand on her shoulder, doing his best to comfort. “That’s a tough thing to have to sit on. I’ll go about pulling a few strings so you can stay here for a bit.” He gently squeezes her shoulder. “You let me know if you need anything.”


End file.
